Tarana (Musique)
by PlumpPushu
Summary: Une histoire moderne où Bilbo a la chance (sans nécessairement le savoir) d'avoir sa fin heureuse avec la personne qu'il a toujours Bagginshield, avec une touche de Kili et Fili (pas en tant que frères) et Dwalin et Ori (Attention, contiendra des scènes explicites)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Alors voici ma toute première publication de Fanfiction, et je dois dire que c'est un accomplissement fantastique!

Merci mille fois à **Seth Sieben** et **BloodShadow**, les deux personnes qui ont généreusement donné leur temps à la correction de mon histoire! (plus amples notes d'auteure à la fin du document...)

***Tous les droits du livre de Hobbit appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien***

Le sang coulait, les horreurs se multipliaient les uns après les autres et les cris de douleurs et de terreur résonnaient partout autour de lui. Il était complètement apeuré, ne savait pas où se diriger, quoi faire pour que tout cesse et à la fois, il cherchait désespérément dans le massacre autour de lui ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait le cœur glacé par ce qu'il voyait et rongé par la peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. « Ils sont tous morts, c'est toujours la même fin, le même cauchemar… » Il courait comme un désespéré, criant des noms qu'il ne reconnaissait pas mais qui avait toute la signification du mot sentiment accroché à eux. « Cesse de chercher, ils sont morts… cesse de me torturer… » Il approchait d'un mont remplis de morts, de créatures qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'à la fois lui était familier et prenant une grande respiration, essuyant son sang et ses larmes, s'avança vers une silhouette sur le sol qui lui était trop familier et…

« NOOOOONNNN! »

William se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur en chamade, les larmes aux yeux et les mains en poings, serrant ses draps trempés de sa sueur. Il respirait très fort et tenta de se calmer le plus rapidement possible. Incapable de se contenir, il laissa un petit cri de désespoir s'effacer dans le silence soudain de sa chambre, et se passa une main moite dans le visage et dans ses cheveux blonds bruns frisés. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas être capable de se rendormir de si tôt il prit son cellulaire, déposé sur le meuble près de son lit et regarda l'heure : 5h23 am. Il roula des yeux. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure pour dormir avant que son alarme sonne. Il s'étendit sur son lit et laissa un soupir amer passer au travers de ses lèvres. Le même cauchemar, la même peine, la même fin. Rien qui ne changeait, rien qui pouvait être alterné même s'il le voulait du plus profond de son cœur. Dans tous les autres rêves qu'il faisait, il était capable de changer les choses, de contrôler ce qui se passait. Mais pas ceux-ci. Fixés dans le temps comme des vieux souvenirs, il n'était pas capable de rien modifier, n'étant qu'un passager derrière le regard d'une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, partageant à chaque fois les mêmes sentiments, la même peine et le même deuil de chaque personne qu'il voyait mourir. Ces rêves avaient débutés il y avait presque cinq ans, lors de la mort de ses parents lorsqu'il avait quinze ans. Il avait assez de vivre le deuil de ceux-ci et soudain, il vivait cette peine au travers de ses rêves. Au début, il croyait que ce n'était que son esprit qui se vidait le cœur mais à la longue, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Les rêves passaient un jour ou l'autre vers de nouveaux horizons, cessant pour changer vers autre chose. Mais pas ceux-ci. Ils étaient incessants, à intervalle irrégulier, finissant toujours dans la même tragédie, laissant un gout amer dans sa bouche et avec le sentiment d'impuissance si puissant que parfois, il était incapable de faire autrement que de rester figé dans son lit, en petite boule, à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes.

Il prit connaissance que ses pieds étaient un peu trop chauds et se décida de se lever une fois pour toute. Il traversa la porte de sa chambre pour se diriger dans son salon et aller ouvrir ses rideaux afin de voir le lever du soleil. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait aménagé dans son nouveau condo, ayant quitté la maison de son oncle pour enfin avoir de l'intimité tant désiré. Le condo était relativement moderne, étant le premier résidant depuis sa construction. Aménagé à même une ancienne église en pierre grise en plein milieu du centre-ville, il avait la chance d'être au dernier étage et d'avoir une partie de l'immense grenier qui avait été séparé en deux. Il avait aménagé une grande pièce qui lui servait de bureau et de bibliothèque à la fois, rempli de notes, poèmes, cartes et de dessins qu'il avait fait dans ses nuits d'insomnie après ses cauchemars. Cette pièce privée constituait tout ce qui s'apparentait à ce cauchemar, de tout ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler, déduire et reconstruire de ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et ressentit dans ceux-ci. Outre cette pièce, son plancher principal était de son entrée, avec garde-robe et portique, de sa cuisine et salle à manger spacieuse et de son salon à aire ouverte. Il avait une grande chambre de bain avec l'espace pour laveuse et sécheuse et deux chambres, dont une qui lui servait de chambre principale et une chambre d'invitée avec futon, son équipement de musique et un bureau pour faire ses devoirs. Outre sa grande porte de patio menant sur son grand balcon et la grande fenêtre de sa salle avec futon, le restant du condo ne possédait pas de fenêtre. Et pour une raison quelconque, il aimait l'effet de semi pénombre qui régnait dans sa demeure. Debout dans son salon, il contemplait les images de son cauchemar, et se demandait parfois si ceux-ci n'étaient pas des « souvenirs », un peu comme dans les livres d'aventures où le héros s'était réincarné et qu'il avait des visions du passé. Avec un petit sourire, il secoua sa tête, sentant ses cheveux frisés caresser ses joues. Il se prit une mèche et remarqua qu'ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus long depuis les derniers mois. Mais il n'allait pas couper ses cheveux. Tout pour donner une raison de plus à sa famille paternelle pour parler négativement de lui. Pas assez qu'il était un jeune orphelin, héritant d'une somme énorme d'argent que, s'il le voulait, n'était pas obligé de travailler de son existence, et qu'il était maintenant propriétaire d'un condo de luxe au cœur de la grande ville et qu'il habitait seul. Sa famille maternelle, quant à eux, encourageait son indépendance, ses études et ses accomplissements, même si ceux-ci étaient petits. Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, il se décida de se changer pour son jogging matinal de 6h du matin.

Changé pour la course en t-shirt et bermuda de sport, enfilant ses souliers et attachant sa gourde d'eau à sa ceinture, il se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il pouvait y voir le regard aux yeux vert d'un jeune homme de presque vingt ans, de 5 pied 5, les cheveux blonds bruns avec des reflets qui rappelait la couleur du miel et qui étaient frisés. Coquet pour une fille, ridicule pour un garçon, se disait-il. Il était mince, voir maigre selon certain, mais il n'était que du muscle. Il était petit mais avait des pieds anormalement grands et roulait des yeux à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait que le pédiatre qui le voyait quand il était jeune avait prédit qu'il allait être grand car il avait des grands pieds. Il n'avait pas des grandes mains, mais adéquates pour jouer de la guitare. Imberbe, il avait la peau du visage douce qui s'apparentait presque à une jeune femme, mais il avait les jambes et les pieds assez velus. La seule autre partie du corps qu'il avait vraiment du poil, outre le duvet délicat sur ses avants bras était… enfin. Il se regarda encore pendant quelques secondes, soupira de découragement et s'assurant que ses cheveux étaient bien fixés sous son bandeau de sport, il sortit de son condo pour aller voir la ville en plein éveil. Il prit les escaliers pour descendre vers le rez-de-chaussée et passant vers le vestibule, il vit son nom écrit vis-à-vis de la sonnette numéro 8 : « William Burgundy ». Il y avait encore l'ancien étiquette « vaquant » pour le numéro 7 mais il savait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'ici la fin de la semaine. Il avait entendu deux de ses voisins parler comme quoi le dernier des condos vacants avait été acheté et que la personne allait aménager très bientôt. Haussant les épaules, il se disait qu'il allait avoir sa curiosité assouvie tôt ou tard sur son nouveau voisin. Ouvrant la porte vers l'extérieur, William prit une bonne respiration, partit sa musique sur son cellulaire et commença sa course dans les rues grouillantes de la ville en pleine heure de pointe de fin d'été.

William était un peu appréhensif de sa première journée d'Université. Il entrait pour ce qui semblait être un long cheminement vers en Doctorat en littérature, commençant par la base, son Baccalauréat de trois ans. Il adorait la littérature, les livres et la calligraphie et avait soit l'intention de devenir auteur ou d'être professeur lui-même afin de transmettre sa passion aux autres. Il était au beau milieu du grand chemin principal de l'Université, une monstruosité de pierre grises, avec pavillons divers et qui était vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. La fin de l'été était au rendez-vous, laissant encore la météo être clémente avec ceux qui étaient encore en vacance jusqu'au milieu septembre. Mais la fin aout était le recommencement des classes, et il était anxieux de s'aventurer dans cet endroit rempli de savoir et qui allait lui ouvrir des portes d'avenirs divers. L'allée principale, qui était asphaltée mais qui n'était que piétonnier, était jonché d'arbres encore dans les couleurs d'été et le vent chaud caressait les feuilles, mélangeant le bruit des étudiants qui parlaient et qui circulaient partout au bruissement des feuilles qui ondulaient sous le vent. Il avançait en observant le paysage, regardant les gens d'un air curieux et à la fois superficiel, sachant qu'il ne connaissait personne et n'étant pas inquiet de la situation. Il était assez social et se faisait des connaissances facilement partout où il allait. Il avait passé ses années de collège outremer et avait laissé derrière lui des bons amis avec qui il communiquait régulièrement via Internet. Il s'attenait que, d'ici la fin de la première session, il allait avoir quelques amis avec qui il allait s'entendre bien et qui allait venir à l'occasion chez lui soit pour étudier ou pour le simple plaisir de sa compagnie. D'autant plus qu'il était un cuisinier hors pair…

Il arriva dans l'entrée principale, et se dirigea vers les guichets étudiants afin d'aller récupérer son horaire. Se frayant un chemin, il vit un autre étudiant un peu nerveux échapper ses documents par terre devant lui. Sans se poser de questions, il se pencha et aida le jeune homme à reprendre ses choses. Il leva le regard et le jeune homme, probablement deux ou trois ans son ainé, le remercia profondément et lui offrit une poignée de main. Il lui retourna un sourire, serrant sa main et prenant l'occasion de se présenter et de lui demander son nom. Il fit alors la connaissance de son premier ami d'Université : John H. Watson. Les cheveux blonds coupés courts, presque militaire, les yeux bleus foncés et un peu plus grand que lui, il était étudiant en médecine afin de devenir médecin pratiquant en traumatologie. Il était en résidence et venait de déménager le matin même, sans avoir rencontré son colocataire qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Il était à sa troisième année de Baccalauréat, ayant pour la première fois la possibilité d'être avec une seule personne comme colocataire et d'être dans un petit appartement financé par l'école au lieu des chambres presque dortoirs des tours de résidences standard. Il était une personne sincère, facile de confiance et honnête. William appréciait sa première impression de lui. Il s'échangèrent leurs numéros de cellulaire, suggérant de se rencontrer plus tard dans l'après midi et William fit la file pour les guichets, laissant John retourner vers sa résidence afin d'aller porter ses documents.

Son horaire était assez simple : quatre cours condensé en trois jours. Il avait le mercredi et vendredi de libre et ses cours étaient majoritairement le matin, sauf un d'après-midi le mardi. Il allait avoir assez de temps pour organiser ses activités autres que ses cours, comme ses entrainements d'auto défense (judo, principalement) et ses pratiques de guitares (électrique et acoustique) et de chant. Il avait gardé contact, malgré la distance, avec son ami d'enfance Joshua Lizbor, un chanteur connu du groupe Main Down. Il avait assisté aux débuts du groupe (composé de Josh comme chanteur et synthétiseur, Albert Sand à la base, Victor McKelter à la batterie et piano), aidant Josh à composer sa musique et certaines chansons, participant au premier album et étant le guitariste et vocaliste jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Christopher Blake Jr. Comme guitariste stable et qu'ils puissent engager des vocalistes temporaires avec assez de budget. William participait encore à l'enregistrement des albums et en composant des mélodies pour eux et surtout les paroles pour les chansons romantiques, autant positives que négatives. Il était un romantique fini et avait de l'inspiration pour dix lorsqu'on lui demandait de les aider avec ce thème en particulier. Joshua avait été son voisin pendant des années, jusqu'au décès de ses parents. Au lieu de le laisser tomber dans la drogue, l'alcool et autres dépravations quelconques, étant plus vieux et mature de cinq ans, il l'avait aidé à construire la base de son groupe musical, le laissant passer son deuil dans la musique et entouré de personnes qui lui donnait le support qu'il avait de besoin et une épaule sur laquelle il pouvait pleurer. La rencontre de Christopher avait aidé le processus de guérison, rencontrant en lui un adulte de presque trente ans, ayant lui-même perdu un de ses parents mais au cancer (sa mère). Il avait passé des heures avec lui à parler, pleurant mutuellement de leur pertes, sachant que malgré l'âge qui les séparaient, ils avaient plusieurs choses en commun. Ce que William avait apprit en musique, Christopher polit ce savoir à une presque perfection, lui donnant des pièces beaucoup plus dur et sachant qu'il ne pouvait refuser un bon défi. Il avait participé aux albums mais n'allait pas en tournée, misant sur ses études postsecondaires (avec l'appui sans équivoque du groupe). Il n'avait que des bons mots pour eux, sachant qu'ils étaient toujours disponibles pour lui. Ses pratiques de guitares étaient principalement au studio d'enregistrement du groupe, là où il pouvait jouer sans déranger ses voisins, faisant crier les décibels et martyrisant les cordes de sa guitare électrique à sa guise. Cela faisait au dessus de 11 ans qu'il avait caressé les cordes d'une guitare pour la première fois et il en avait encore des frissons de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il jouait de ses instruments. Il y avait aussi un assistant en vocalises qui le coachait à l'occasion pour ses pratiques de chants mais sinon, il avait le studio à lui seul. De là, il pouvait enregistrer ses démos afin d'envoyer à Josh de partout au travers le monde et recevoir les feedback rapidement. Une autre raison pour laquelle il n'était plus vocaliste, c'était que malgré son apparence petit, sa voix était beaucoup trop masculine et grave pour être soprano ou alto. Il se contentait alors de chanter pour faire la démo de ses chansons et faire un ou deux duos avec Josh. Il était appelé affectueusement le membre secret du groupe et il appréciait son anonymat. Il ne voulait pas être une vedette mais bien être quelqu'un de semi inconnu, un nom mais pas un visage.

En sortant du hall d'entrée, il décida d'aller visiter les lieux afin de se retrouver facilement pour la rentrée. Il observa la carte des environs et remarqua que son pavillon principal était celui à la droite de la bâtisse originale. Il vit que la cafétéria et la bibliothèque étaient des additions à ce même établissement et qu'il y avait en tout neuf bâtisses adjacentes à la principale. Il y avait aussi une onzième bâtisse, mais celle-ci était dédiée à la section administrative, là ou les personnes des finances, ressources humaines et autres se trouvaient. Se décidant d'aller à la cafétéria afin de voir à quoi elle ressemblait, il entendit derrière lui quelqu'un qui lui adressa la parole : « Bonjour mon petit cœur. » Il se retourna avec un sourire, reconnaissant la voix de celle-ci. Elle était plus grande que lui, étant six pieds deux, les cheveux longs et en bouclettes serrées d'un noir opaque, les yeux bleus presque violet, longue silhouette mince malgré les courbes définitivement féminine et le sourire aux lèvres avec plein d'affection dans le regard. Clarice Serven. Son amie d'école, son premier amour d'enfant et une féroce adversaire dans ses cours de judo. Elle tendit les bras vers lui et avec des bruits d'affection, lui donna pleins de baisers sur la tête. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il put, riant de son affection soudain et de ses baisers dans ses propres boucles. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se dirent mutuellement qu'ils étaient si contents de se revoir. Ne perdant pas de temps, ils se dirent dans un torrent de paroles et de rires ce qu'ils avaient fait des deux dernières années qu'ils avaient été séparés et restant en contact physique l'un avec l'autres. Clarice était pour lui une sœur, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu et elle partageait les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Il avait été là pour elle lors de son premier chagrin d'amour et elle avait été présente lors de son grand deuil. Ils étaient pour l'un et l'autre des confidents et il avait su qu'elle allait étudier dans la même Université mais ne savait pas qu'il allait la rencontrer aussi vite. Ils s'échangèrent leur horaire, elle, étudiant en biologie et ayant un cours de plus que lui durant sa session. Ils se promirent de se revoir le lendemain et il la laissa aller vers sa résidence pour les femmes avec un beau sourire et le cœur léger.

Durant le restant de la journée, il rencontra Sarah, une amie du secondaire comme Clarice, mais moins proche que celle-ci. Elle avait décidée de se lancer en médecine générale et avec les notes parfaites qu'elle avait, William avait confiance qu'elle allait réussir. Il rencontra à nouveau John qui lui présenta Gregory Lestrade, un étudiant de deuxième année en criminologie et qui était dans son équipe de Rugby. Ils allèrent au Starbucks le plus près, parlant de ce sport et fraternisant sur ce qu'ils aimaient, échangeant son numéro de téléphone avec Greg et les invitant à une petite réunion avec ses deux amies Sarah et Clarice le vendredi soir. Après deux heures de bavardages, de rires et d'histoires de sport, William les laissa pour aller faire un peu d'épicerie. La journée était encore jeune, l'après midi à peine entamée et déjà, il était heureux de sa première journée de reconnaissance de l'Université. Il était en mode « cuisine », c'est-à-dire que lorsqu'il était heureux (ou émotionnellement chargé), il avait besoin de cuisiner. C'était un talent qu'il s'était trouvé outre l'écriture et la musique et n'ayant jamais prit de cours de cuisine et apprenant qu'avec des livres, il se débrouillait plus que bien. Parmi sa famille maternelle, ses plats étaient convoités et il avait amplement l'intention de partager ses talents avec ses amis d'Uni. La seule personne ayant gouté à sa cuisine étant Clarice, il avait trois autres personnes avec qui partager ses mets et desserts déjà. Qui sait, peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de pouvoir partager ce talent avec d'autres personnes d'ici Noël? Souriant à cette idée, il partit de l'épicerie, à deux coins de rues de chez lui, les écouteurs sur ses oreilles à écouter les derniers démos corrigés de Josh et Main Down.

**Ok, Merci beaucoup à vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices, de vous êtes donné la peine de lire mon premier chapitre. Je suis d'autant plus heureuse de vous dire que l'histoire est déjà écrite en son intégrale, et je vais publier à la semaine (ou à peu près) chaque chapitre.

Vous remarquerez aussi que j'ai changé le nom de Bilbo Baggins pour sa réincarnation, qui est évidemment William Burgundy. Pour les prochains chapitres, je vais inclure une liste des noms des autres personnages qui ont un nouveau nom... peut-être que cela facilitera les choses pour vous aussi. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Alors voici le deuxième chapitre, et cette fois-ci, ce sera selon le point de vue de Thorin. S'il est relativement « OOC » ou hors caractère de son histoire originale, c'est que j'ai voulu garder dans l'idée que celui-ci, et tous les autres personnages d'ailleurs, sont réincarnés et sont maintenant des personnes un peu différentes et ont évolués depuis leur ancienne vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère tout de même que la lecture sera intéressante. (notez qu'il y aura, durant le cours de mon histoire, le point de vue de Kili et Fili, d'Ori et de Dwalin… hehehe!)

La correction de ce chapitre n'a pas encore été faite, mais aussitôt la correction faite, je ferai les changements appropriés (merci encore à BloodShadow!)

*Tout droits d'auteurs appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien*

Lorsque Philip stationna le camion de déménagement devant le nouveau condo de son oncle Thomas, il siffla d'admiration. Kyle, assis sur le siège passager, hocha de la tête, les yeux ronds d'étonnement. Ils savaient que leur oncle avait déniché un superbe condo en plein cœur du centre-ville pour un prix raisonnable, considérant sa location et le fait que c'était une nouvelle construction, mais rien ne les avait préparés à ceci. Une ancienne église, probablement centenaire, avait été rénovée de l'intérieur afin d'y faire des condos de luxes. Il avait eu la chance d'avoir un des deux du dernier étage, ayant droit à une moitié du grenier rénové et habitable, une pièce de plus que les personnes habitant sur les étages du dessous. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent pendant un instant, heureux pour lui et à la fois impressionné de la chance qu'il avait eu de se trouver un si beau condo dans un coin assez cher. Il était aussi près de l'Université, une des raisons principales de son choix de location. Thomas Durian, étudiant de premier cycle en architecture, était à sa deuxième année de Baccalauréat et après une année complète à faire le voyagement en voiture entre la demeure familiale et l'Université, il en avait eu assez et avait décidé de faire le grand saut vers la ville. Son père lui avait donné un coup de main financier et sa sœur aussi. Il avait aussi, à son actif, un bon fond monétaire légué par son grand père et tout en faisant attention à ses dépenses, avait le luxe de ne pas être obligé de travailler durant ses études. Ses deux neveux, Philip et Kyle (n'étant pas relié d'un lien de sang, mais étant plutôt ses neveux adoptifs), était là pour l'aider à déménager et étant presque inséparables de lui, avaient clairement l'intention de venir squatter à temps partiel chez lui afin de profiter de l'endroit et du centre-ville. Lorsque Philip vit Thomas sortir de sa voiture, à quelques places de stationnement plus loin, il fit signe à son frère adoptif de sortir du véhicule.

Thomas Durian sortit de sa voiture et observa les environs. Il était à peine 9h30 du matin, la ville avait passé sa première vague d'heure de pointe et c'était le temps parfait pour finir d'aménager ses meubles et son matériel à son nouveau condo. Il était situé à une intersection majeure du centre-ville, à deux coins de rue d'une épicerie, en face d'un Starbucks et d'une librairie immense, à une rue d'un méga complexe de magasinage et à moins d'une dizaine de minutes de l'Université. Selon lui, il avait fait le meilleur choix. Ce qu'il avait payé en essence l'année précédente avait été mis dans l'achat du condo et avec la location qu'il avait, il n'était pas prêt à déménager. Et si par la suite il décidait de vendre, il savait qu'il allait pouvoir se faire un excellent profit. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, attachés pour le déménagement et jeta un regard sur ses deux neveux qui sortaient en même temps du camion. Non liés par le sang et adoptés par sa sœur d'une vingtaine d'année son ainée, ses neveux étaient similaires presque en tout point. Leurs rires, leurs manières, leur vision de la vie et leurs gouts personnels, tout était presque identique. Par contre, un d'eux avait les cheveux brun pâle et l'autre, brun presque noir. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux bleus (tout comme lui-même) et avaient mêmes des ressemblances physiques. Coïncidences? Non. Considérant ce qu'il avait été par le passé, dans son ancienne vie ainsi que les leurs, les coïncidences n'existaient pas en ce qui les concernait. Ils étaient plus ou moins conscients qu'ils avaient tous les trois, ainsi que quelques uns de ses connaissances et amis, d'autres personnes, avec une vie beaucoup plus dure que celle qu'ils vivaient présentement. Ils n'avaient pas toutes leurs mémoires, que des bribes de souvenirs pas nécessairement positifs de leur vie d'avant et ils avaient l'intention de faire le maximum de cette nouvelle chance. Vaguement, il se rappelait que ses deux neveux avaient été des vrais frères dans leur ancienne vie et le fait qu'ils soient encore parmi les membres de sa famille par sa sœur le rendait heureux et à la fois exaspéré. Il tourna le regard vers l'entrée de l'ancienne église, appréciant le travail qui avait été fait sur la pierre. Une autre raison pour laquelle il aimait l'endroit : l'architecture en pierre et le sentiment d'un travail dur et bien fait reflétait sur la surface de chaque pierre mise à la construction de l'église. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le camion, voyant que ses neveux, avec un sourire identique, le regardaient admirer sa nouvelle demeure. Tous deux à peine 18 ans, ils étaient pleins d'énergie et encore un peu espiègles, même pour leur âge. Quant à lui, il avait déjà 22 ans et se demandait parfois pourquoi il n'était pas retourné à la vie en étant beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'expérience, mais il avait la vague notion qu'il avait été beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux dans leur ancienne vie. Il avait pu profiter de leur âge ensemble, faisant des mauvais coups et jouant ensemble à la moindre occasion et malgré qu'il ait prit de la maturité plus vite qu'eux, il résistait parfois à lâcher son fou comme eux.

Arrivé derrière le camion, il vit que Dwayne avait déjà ouvert la porte pour sortir les meubles. Son frère Bane, plus vieux que lui, était déjà dans le camion, avec une table dans les mains et s'apprêtant à faire la chaine pour sortir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il y avait aussi Nelly, Horacio et Don présent, afin d'accélérer les choses pour qu'à la fin de la journée, tout soit prêt afin qu'il puisse déjà habiter dans son condo et aller chercher son horaire de cours pour le lendemain. En quelques heures, ils vidèrent le camion de son contenu et placèrent l'intérieur de l'appartement à son gout personnel. En fait, à approximativement une heure de l'après midi, tout était terminé. Outre Thomas et ses deux neveux, les autres retournèrent chez eux, ayant soit du travail à poursuivre ou à se préparer eux-mêmes à l'entrée des classes. Horacio était de la même année que Philip et Kyle, entrant à leur première année de Collège d'ici quelques jours. Nelly, lui, entrait à l'Université en droit et Don finissait son Baccalauréat en ingénierie de bâtiment. Dwayne et Bane travaillaient pour une compagnie de publication internationale, ayant pu prendre congé pour une partie de la journée afin de l'aider. Tous ceux présent étaient liés par le passé, ayant découvert leur lien qui les unissait graduellement à se rencontrer à différents moments de leur vie. Mais tout avait drastiquement changé il y avait cinq ans, au moment ou leurs souvenirs étaient revenues de façon plus claires, plus fréquents et pour s'apercevoir de ce qui s'était passé dans leur ancienne vie était bien réel et dramatique. Presque tous avaient connus une mort violente et ils avaient parfois des souvenirs de ces derniers moments qui surgissaient de temps à autre. Thomas prenait la chose avec fortitude, étant conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer le passé et que ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux était d'avoir un meilleur futur, de profiter de cette nouvelle chance pour avoir une vie meilleure. Regardant ses amis partir, il se considérait chanceux d'être à nouveau en vie et il en appréciait chaque minute.

Kyle et Philip observaient leur oncle attentivement. Il avait relativement peu changé d'apparence, tout comme eux, de leur ancienne vie. Ils suspectaient qu'ils étaient les trois à avoir une idée plus claire et fixe de ce qu'ils avaient été par le passé. Thomas avait encore une carrure imposante, très bien musclée et définitivement presque aussi poilue qu'à son ancienne vie, ayant toujours les cheveux longs et portant une barbe (bien trimée) au visage et regardant la vie d'un œil clair derrière ses yeux bleus de glace. Il avait aussi gardé son air fier et de confiance, se tenant toujours droit et étant à l'affut de tout ce qui se passait et, peut-être avec une goutte de trop de fierté, d'ego trop grande et presque aussi têtu qu'avant. Mais il avait plus de patience, presque autant de maturité et avec une touche d'humour qui n'était pas là auparavant. Il souriait plus, appréciait la vie et avait l'air heureux dans cette vie. Les deux jeunes, eux, adoraient la tournure des événements. Ils n'étaient pas reliés par le sang cette fois-ci, et ils avaient déjà commencé à explorer cette nouvelle opportunité en se faisant discrètement la cour mutuellement. Pas qu'ils étaient dérangés d'avoir été des frères auparavant mais étant terriblement près et partageant des sentiments d'attachement plus prononcés que fraternels, ils avaient décidés de prendre à bras ouvert cette opportunité. Mettant leurs pensées de côtés pour l'instant, ils suivirent leur oncle vers sa voiture, sortant les derniers morceaux de la voiture afin de les apporter à son appartement. Ils en profitèrent pour demander à celui-ci s'il avait l'intention de poursuivre ses recherches afin de trouver les deux autres personnes manquantes de leur ancien groupe de leur ancienne vie. Un grand homme, sorcier assez puissant dont le nom avait été quelque chose qui ressemblait à Gandalf et le jeune homme avec les pieds poilus dont le nom leur échappait mais qu'ils se rappelaient que les initiales étaient B.B. Thomas n'était pas sur s'il allait poursuivre les recherches, sachant que les sentiments de son passé face à ce petit homme (hafling?) et le conflit qu'il éprouvait était à un niveau personnel. Il avait un sentiment de pardon à la suite d'une trahison nécessaire à la survie d'une multitude de gens et ce pardon avait été donné dans les derniers moments de sa vie. Il avait un attachement plus fort que fraternel pour ce jeune être dans son ancienne vie et la trahison avait fait excessivement mal mais le pardon avait réparé les fragments de son cœur. Il pouvait parfois voir les larmes de ce jeune être à ses derniers moments, et son cœur contractait à chaque fois qu'il avait ce rêve en particulier ou chaque fois qu'il revoyait dans sa mémoire ce moment. De plus, il était agacé par ses neveux qui étaient incessants dans la poursuite de ses recherches, ayant eux aussi un attachement particulier (bons amis? Presque familial?) envers ce jeune et petit homme.

Une fois de plus dans l'ascenseur, les deux jeunes adolescents étaient plus qu'insistants et essayaient encore une fois de le convaincre. Un peu fatigué et frustré de les entendre chialer, il leur dit qu'il était tanné de les entendre chigner et que s'ils voulaient le trouver, qu'ils n'avaient juste qu'à le chercher eux-mêmes. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu une chose… il était en plein dans sa tirade avec eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son étage et en sortant dans le corridor, tombèrent en face du nouveau voisin de Thomas, sacs d'épicerie à ses pieds, les clés en main afin de débarrer sa porte et le regard surprit de voir des gens sur le même étage que lui. Trois paires de yeux bleus croisèrent une paire verte. Et pour une fraction de seconde, Thomas se dit que pour une première impression échouée, celle-ci était parmi les meilleures… Il prit tout de même quelques secondes pour observer son voisin visiblement embarrassé et il eut toute une surprise. Plus grand que par le passé mais encore assez petit, les cheveux à peine plus pâle et plus frisés et porté plus longs. La peau du visage aussi imberbe, la silhouette définitivement plus solide et athlétique et les jambes et pieds légèrement plus velus qu'à la normale. Surtout, oh surtout, le même regard, les mêmes yeux rempli de curiosité et d'innocence, de surprise mais pas de reconnaissance. Ironiquement, le sujet principal de sa conversation précédente était devant lui, complètement inconscient de la situation. Près de lui, il entendit ses neveux faire un « Oh » identique, tous les deux sur le choc de cette rencontre.

Donc! Comme vous pouvez le constater, mes noms de personnages, tout comme dans le premier chapitre, sont fait pour être des variations de ce qu'ils étaient avant. Tout de même, je vous donne une petite liste des noms rapide :

Thomas Durian : Thorin

Kyle et Philip : Kili et Fili

Dwayne et Bane : Dwalin et Balin

Don, Nelly et Horacio : Dori, Nori et Ori

Aussi, vous aurez noté que j'ai intégré les personnages de Sherlock, car même si je n'ai pas nécessairement le temps de faire un fanfic complet sur eux, j'adore le couple Sherlock et John. Je me suis fait un petit plaisir personnel en les intégrant ainsi. J


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour!

Premièrement, je remercie du plus profond de mon coeur Gokash et Clofe pour les commentaires fantastiques, je vous envoie tous mes sourires et vos encouragements font mon plus grand bonheur! :D

Alors voici le troisième chapitre, et pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué (et que j'aurais du mentionner préalablement), chaque chapitre alterne entre le point de vue de Bilbo (William) et Thorin et compagnie (Thomas et co.).

Merci infiniment à BloodShadow pour son aide! (ce chapitre est en procédure de correction et sera réédité lorsque ce sera fait!)

* * *

William avait prit les escaliers pour monter jusqu'au dernier étage, comme à son habitude, et était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. La dernière des chansons du démo s'était terminé il y avait quelques minutes et, par habitude, avait enlevé ses écouteurs aussitôt que la musique s'était terminé. Il y avait définitivement des choses à modifier, des notes pas tout à fait en accord avec d'autres et quelques changements à faire dans les paroles afin que ce soit un peu plus parfait. Pas d'illusion, rien n'était parfait. Mais le travail rendait les choses beaucoup plus belles et comme une œuvre d'art, chaque chanson méritait son attention particulière. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées et dans ses modifications pour une section d'une pièce majoritairement de guitare acoustique qu'il fit le saut et en échappa presque ses clés entre ses sacs d'épicerie qu'il avait déposé par terre lors de son arrivée devant sa porte lorsque les trois hommes sortirent subitement de l'ascenseur en pleine argumentation enflammée. Il n'avait pas du tout suivi la conversation, mais celle-ci avait l'air d'un sujet pas très apprécié de celui qui avait parlé. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et parce qu'il avait fait sérieusement le saut, il se tourna vers eux et resta surprit de ce qu'il vit. Trois hommes, deux probablement près de leur dix-huit ans et l'autre plus vieux que lui de probablement deux ou trois ans, tous les trois relativement de la même grandeur et assez musclés. Les deux plus jeunes avaient les cheveux brun pâle et foncés et tous deux avaient des petits débuts de barbes bien trimés et stylisés. Le plus vieux aux cheveux noirs, portait une barbe complète et pas trop longue, et à en juger à ses bras et le peu qu'il pouvait voir au collet de son chandail, avait probablement du poil sur une bonne partie de son corps. Les trois avaient les cheveux longs, à des degrés de longueur différent et tous trois avaient les mêmes yeux, la même couleur, d'un bleu glacial pure et très rare selon lui. Mais là où il pouvait voir de l'innocence et de la surprise dans les deux plus jeunes, il y avait de la maturité dans le regard du plus vieux.

Pour une raison quelconque, il se sentit rougir sous le regard surprit des trois hommes et afin de ne pas les rendre mal à l'aise à leur tour, décida de briser le silence. Il se présenta de son nom complet, fit un petit hochement de tête et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de briser leur conversation ni de les rendre mal à l'aise. Les deux plus jeunes, à sa grande surprise, prirent la situation en main. Décidément très social, ils s'approchèrent de lui et se présentèrent avec des beaux sourires, tendant leurs mains et pour une raison inconnu, ne pu résister à leurs sourires charmeurs. Leurs noms, Kyle et Philip Durian, neveux de son nouveau voisin, Thomas Durian. Celui-ci s'approcha avec un air sérieux mais non agressif, présenta sa main et William ne pu résister la poignée de main. Ferme, solide et probablement une réflexion de sa compétence et sa confiance en lui. Son voisin Thomas se retourna vers ses neveux et leur avisa qu'ils devaient finir de monter les boites de la voiture avant la fin de l'après midi s'ils voulaient retourner chez eux à une heure raisonnable. Faisant un sourire discret aux trois, William leur souhaita une bonne fin d'après midi et les laissa partir vers leur propre porte, entrant finalement chez lui avec son épicerie.

Après avoir fermé et barré sa porte derrière lui, il laissa ses sacs par terre à nouveau et s'accota sur un des murs, laissant aller son soupir de tension. Jamais dans sa vie avait-il été aussi conscient de son apparence et de sa première impression comme il l'avait été dans son corridor de condo. Le regard des trois hommes, spécialement le plus vieux, l'avait intimidé. En se retournant dans le miroir, il pouvait voir qu'il avait même les oreilles rouges de gêne. Il s'essuya consciencieusement ses mains sur ses bermudas et décida de se changer les idées en commençant à cuisiner et à écouter une autre fois les partitions du démo qui ne faisait pas tout à fait son bonheur.

Après une heure et demi de cuisine sans arrêt, d'écoute attentive de musique et de modifications sur les partitions, il entendit cogner à sa porte. Intrigué, William s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et alla voir qui cela pouvait être. Il ouvrit la porte et vit devant lui, les deux jeunes hommes, Philip et Kyle avec des sourires gênés et un peu inconfortables eux-mêmes de le déranger. Un d'eux ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque l'autre renifla les odeurs de la cuisson de son condo avec avidité. Après quelques exclamations de délice sur les bonnes odeurs, William soupira et leur offrit d'enter quelques minutes afin de lui dire ce qu'ils voulaient et à la fois se prendre un petit quelque chose en même temps. Il avait fait, depuis son entrée dans la maison, des scones au fromage et il finissait des chaussons aux fruits des champs lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés. Vaguement, il était un peu déçu de ne pas voir son voisin lui-même, Thomas de son prénom. Pour une personne d'apparence stricte, il était excessivement attirant. Mais les deux neveux l'arrachèrent de ses pensées lorsqu'ils virent l'apparence du condo, la télévision, les pâtisseries, les partitions et surtout ils tenaient sincèrement à s'excuser pour avoir été rudes lors de leur première impression. William les regarda avec un léger sourire, haussa des épaules et qu'il n'avait pas été mieux avec son air de poisson bouche bée à les avoir déranger. Et pour leur prouver qu'il n'était pas fâché, il leur offrit des scones et des chaussons chauds dans un plat, insistant pour qu'ils rapportent éventuellement son plat lorsqu'ils en auront finit. (Et donner une excuse, peut-être, de voir son nouveau voisin un peu plus) Extrêmement contents, ils insistèrent pour lui donner leur numéro de cellulaire et d'être amis sur Facebook. Acceptant sans hésiter (et sans savoir dans quelle rengaine il s'embarquait), William échangea ses coordonnés et apprit par le même coup que Philip et Kyle commençaient le Collège dans quelques jours, tous deux dans des domaines différents (Kyle en joaillerie et Philip en sculpture de métal). Après quelques autres échanges (les deux neveux étant surprit de son âge, presque vingt ans et paraître si jeune!) ils quittèrent le condo en un coup de vent, laissant William pour une fraction de seconde, se demander s'il n'avait pas fait la gaffe de sa vie…

Le restant de l'après midi fut sans embuches et passa relativement tranquillement. Il eut une invitation de John pour aller voir un match de Rugby le prochain dimanche et Clarice insistait pour qu'ils se rencontrent le lendemain à l'Uni. Il avait préparé une lasagne pour quelques souper durant sa semaine et se préparait à la manger, ainsi qu'avec son pain maison, lorsque son cellulaire se mit à sonner pour annoncer qu'il avait reçu un message texte. Il se releva, prit son cellulaire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les deux neveux, Philip et Kyle, faisaient recours à leur charme en lui écrivant qu'ils le remerciaient et que leur oncle Thomas avait été agréablement surprit de constater qu'il avait un voisin avec un talent culinaire. À ses mots, William se mit à avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. Il roula momentanément des yeux et se demandait sincèrement pourquoi, de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré de ce jour, il fallait que ce soit son VOISIN qui lui donne des papillons dans l'estomac. Il soupira, voyant la situation déjà désespérée devant lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes et seulement Joshua, Clarice et son cousin Frederick savaient ce secret. Il n'en parlait à personne, pas qu'il en avait honte mais plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre en nuisance publique. Et il devait se l'avouer, une personne aussi attirante que son voisin devait déjà avoir une copine. Tout au plus, ne pas s'intéresser à des jeunes hommes. Tentant de se changer les idées, il décida de photographier sa lasagne, son pain maison et son jus pressé maison et envoyer la photo via texte aux deux jeunes hommes. Pas deux minutes après, il eut des cris virtuels de désespoir et d'agonie de ne pas pouvoir y gouter et qu'il était la personne la plus cruelle de la planète, leur faire gouter d'aussi bons desserts et de les laisser languir à leur montrer une photo de ce qu'ils manquaient. Incapable de s'arrêter de rire, et tombant littéralement sur leur charme (si vite, il s'en surprenait lui-même), il leur promit que s'ils revenaient voir leur oncle bientôt, il leur ferait quelque chose en compensation. Les textes de gratitudes le fit sourire, et il se demandait vaguement s'il faisait bien de commencer une relation amicale avec les deux neveux de son voisin, la personne qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, le faisait souhaiter d'être capable d'avoir plus de courage que tous les héros des livres fantastiques qu'il avait jamais lu de sa vie. Décidément, William n'était pas brave mais excessivement gêné et espérait tout de même pouvoir être capable de parler à Thomas de façon amicale et surtout (SURTOUT!) ne pas s'humilier une autre fois devant lui.

* * *

Merci à ceux et celle qui m'ont donné des favoris et commentaires, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous avez fait mon bonheur! Je suis touchée par ces gestes, considérant que je ne m'attendais pas d'avoir des lecteurs avant au moins une dizaine de chapitres… :)

Notez bien que je ne ferai pas de nouvelle entrée de chapitre avant un mois car je serai en vacance jusqu'à la mi-novembre. Je continuerai de mettre en ligne la suite le plus ponctuellement possible lors de mon retour. Encore une fois, merci de tout cœur pour les favoris, j'en suis absolument reconnaissante! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! Mes vacances sont finies, et mes revoilà dans la routine à pieds joints. Merci encore pour les petits messages laissés et cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire plait à quelques personnes!

Donc, ce chapitre est un peu petit, et je le publie en même temps que le cinquième… Et ma Beta BloodShadow n'a pas encore fait la correction de celui-ci, considérant qu'elle était en vacances avec moi… :D

*The Hobbit appartient complètement à J.R.R. Tolkien, bien sur!*

Thomas était d'humeur irrité. Il avait vu ses neveux utiliser de leurs charmes pour entrer en contact avec son voisin, William Burgundy. Et ce William était nulle autre que celui qu'il avait espéré trouver depuis le retour graduel de ses souvenirs. Il était un peu mélangé dans ses sentiments face à sa rencontre. Un mélange bizarre de soulagement, d'inquiétude, de nervosité et sans compter sur le désir soudain de tout savoir sur lui, de son nouveau passé, de ce qu'il avait fait après sa mort de son ancienne vie et pourquoi, oh pourquoi, il avait l'air de se rappeler de rien ni de les reconnaître. Ses neveux étaient bien placés pour faire de la reconnaissance et l'irritation était principalement du fait qu'il était médiocre dans ce genre d'approche. Il était naturellement sérieux et antisocial, outre son groupe de connaissance qu'il avait déjà préétabli, celui qu'il avait gardé naturellement de son ancienne vie. Mais parfois, il enviait la facilité dont laquelle Philip et Kyle avait pour parler aux gens. Et présentement, il lui fallait de la patience, une vertu qu'il avait plus qu'avant, mais pas encore assez. D'où il était assis, il avait assisté à la scène d'échange de texte entre ses deux neveux et vraisemblablement William. Il eut la chance de voir les deux recevoir un texte, regarder en même temps leur cellulaire et se tortiller en souffrance devant leur écran en même temps, faisant des bruits d'agonie et faisant en sorte que tout le reste de son groupe se pose de sérieuses questions sur eux. Bien sur, la photo de l'appétissante lasagne fit le tour complet de la table, suivi d'une explication sur son nouveau « voisin » et des exclamations de joie à savoir qu'il avait enfin été trouvé. Pleins de questions furent posées, pendant que les deux jeunes hommes textaient leurs cris de désespoirs. Thomas se l'avouait à lui-même, la lasagne maison que William avait faite apparaissait comme le plat le plus délicieux de l'univers, et soudainement, sa pizza qu'il avait commandée au resto était devenue assez ordinaire. Il donna peu d'explications à ses amis, puisqu'il n'avait pas plus d'informations sur William que leur première rencontre. À ce moment-là, Bane se pencha vers lui et lui demanda s'il était identique à ce qu'il avait été dans son ancienne vie. Thomas pouvait comprendre les sous-entendus dans la voix de son ami, et avec un peu d'embarras, il lui répondit qu'il y avait quelques changements mais que la similitude était frappante. Il mentionna à tous que William n'avait pas l'air à se rappeler de rien ni à les avoir reconnus. Des visages de déception autour de la table jusqu'à ce que Philip et Kyle s'exclament en même temps : « VICTOIRE! » avec des tapes dans le dos et des rires diaboliques. Intrigués, ils attendirent qu'ils se calment avant de leur demander ce qui se passait. D'un air extrêmement satisfaits, ils répondirent à tous que « Opération Apprivoisement Bilbo » entrait en phase première, et qu'ils avaient réussis à s'avoir une compensation pour la lasagne. Thomas n'était pas certain de savoir quelle émotion avoir en ce moment. Sur le bord de la jalousie profonde, la fierté pour ses neveux d'être si charmeurs, l'agonie de savoir qu'il allait être en contact avec William sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit et le soulagement de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir le garder à l'œil. Mais seulement grâce aux efforts de ses neveux. Près de lui, Bane le regarda avec un léger sourire. Thomas lui jeta un regard avec sourcil relevé, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il trouvait de drôle. Bane se repencha vers lui et lui dit que visiblement, ses sentiments pour le dernier et plus petit de leur groupe original n'avait pas trop changé. Décidément Bane le connaissait comme le fond de sa poche. Il ne fit que lui jeter un regard non amusé et se tourna vers la fenêtre près de lui. D'où il était assis, il pouvait voir les gens circuler rapidement vers leur maison et la ville battait son plein dans l'heure de pointe. La fin de l'été était une période qu'il avait toujours aimée, rempli de nouveaux défis et d'espoir sur des nouveaux buts à atteindre. Mais cette fois-ci, son plus grand défi était d'amadouer (ou apprivoiser, comme ses neveux avaient lancé) tranquillement son nouveau voisin, William Burgundy, ou de son ancien nom de son incarnation précédente, Bilbo Baggins.

Le retour à son condo se fit en toute tranquillité puisque ses neveux étaient partis en voiture avec Don et Horacio. Pauvre Don… Mettre les trois plus jeunes ensembles dans la même voiture était pire qu'un ouragan. L'agonie totale. Mais autant Don qu'Horacio mourraient d'envie d'en savoir plus sur William. En fait, Bernard, Basile et Blake, ainsi que Gaspard et Oriol voulaient en savoir plus et surtout, le groupe entier était curieux de le rencontrer et de voir ce qu'il était devenu. En fait, la théorie de Nelly et Bane était que peut-être, avec plus de contacts avec eux, que ses mémoires allaient revenir. En fait, c'était exactement ce qui se passait avec eux, leurs souvenirs, vague au début, revenaient graduellement à force de se voir et d'interagir. Peut-être que cette technique allait fonctionner… Seul le temps et la patience pouvaient le prouver (patience, ce mot qu'il détestait tant). Sur ces pensées, il arriva au stationnement du condo (excessivement trop cher mais utile selon les circonstances) et prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre au dernier étage. En sortant dans le corridor, il s'aperçut que les odeurs de cuisine de William avaient envahit la place. Loin d'être désagréable, en fait. Odeur irréfutable de lasagne qui le faisait encore une fois regretter sa pizza. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il voulut cogner à sa porte, lui parler, s'expliquer, profiter de sa présence, voir son sourire, son visage… Mais il ne fit que soupirer, débarrer sa porte et aussitôt entré dans son vestibule, s'accota le front sur le mur. Outre ses neveux, il n'avait pas d'excuses pour aller le voir. Surement que d'être voisin était pour quelque chose, mais il trouvait la raison trop nébuleuse. Il enleva ses chaussures et alla s'installer sur son divan. Il savait que les murs et les planchers étaient trop bien isolés pour entendre quoi que ce soit et il en était déçu. Que pouvait-il faire en ce moment? Il regarda son cellulaire et avec déception et amertume, il ne pouvait que constater l'évidence : il n'avait même pas son contact cellulaire. Pour une des rares fois de sa deuxième vie, il se sentit impuissant et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux, s'imaginant pleins de scénarios avec son nouveau voisin, et plus les minutes passaient, plus ses pensées devenaient intimes…

Merci encore une fois pour vous être donné la peine de lire mon histoire, et sachez que j'apprécie, comme tout bon écrivain de fanfic, de recevoir vos commentaires. Bonne fin de journée!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour! Puisque mon dernier chapitre était trop court, et que je n'ai pas publié durant mes vacances, je prends l'initiative de rajouter celui-ci!

Pas encore corrigé par BloodShadow, ma Beta, considérant les vacances et tout… :)

*Le Hobbit appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien, évidemment! *

Il était encore coincé dans le cauchemar, maintenant si familier qu'il était presque habitué au mal de cœur et à la douleur que celui-ci lui apportait. Il avait mal, il pouvait voir encore une fois le champ de bataille, mais cette fois-ci, son cœur battait plus vite. Les images étaient beaucoup plus vivides. Il y avait du sang encore partout, des corps empilés d'un bord à l'autre de l'horizon mais quelque chose dans l'air semblait différent. Il marchait encore vers le même endroit, là où il voyait le même homme sur son lit de mort, la même scène, la même douleur, et le sentiment de deuil si puissant qui le suivait à chaque fois. Mais il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler dans son sommeil, comme si, cette fois-ci, c'était plus terrible que les autre fois. Comme s'il avait le pressentiment que les choses allaient être pires. Il avança, écoutant les voix autour de lui, et cette fois-ci, pour la première fois en presque cinq ans, il comprenait enfin ce qu'il entendait. Le langage était tout d'un coup clair et il pouvait entendre ses propres paroles répéter un nom… Le même nom sans cesse, en s'avançant vers ce qui semblait être le summum du massacre. Il arriva à la même scène que d'habitude et il était conscient de tout ce qui se passait. Lui, autant que la personne dans laquelle il voyait la scène, cette personne avec qui il partageait les sentiments, étaient appréhensifs, tristes et William, sachant ce qui allait se passer, tentait vainement de se tirer du rêve, sortir de ce cauchemar incessant, le cœur déjà meurtrit de ce qu'il allait voir. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il arriva à la personne mourante, il eut l'impression qu'on lui avait entré un couteau au cœur. La personne dont laquelle il partageait ses sentiments émanait le deuil et la peine ultime de perdre la seule personne pour qui il avait des sentiments plus profond que l'amour et William, du haut de sa conscience, hurla de douleur lorsqu'il entendit le nom sortir de la bouche de celui de qui il regardait la scène : « Thorin ». Et ce « Thorin » avait les mêmes yeux, la même ressemblance physique que son voisin, Thomas Durian…

Les cris d'horreur sortant de sa gorge le réveilla en sursaut. Incapable de s'en empêcher, revivant le deuil d'une toute autre facette et ayant le cœur littéralement en morceau, William se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura de sanglots qui le faisait trembler. Il avait mal, si mal… Et son cauchemar, cette fois-ci, avait eu l'air si réel… Mais le fait qu'il avait vu son voisin dans le visage et l'apparence de l'homme qui mourrait lui donnait des frissons d'horreur. Ses sanglots durèrent encore une dizaine de minutes et après s'être mouché (quantité phénoménale de mucus), William alla se passer de l'eau au visage dans la chambre de bain. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était trop tard pour aller se recoucher (6h17 du matin) et trop de bonne heure pour aller acheter ses livres d'école (la Coop n'ouvrant pas avant 8h du matin). Il décida donc d'aller écrire tout ce qu'il avait vu dans son cauchemar de différent dans ses livres de notes, question perverse de garder tout en mémoire, de ne rien oublier, pas les moindres détails. Il espérait un jour pouvoir mettre le tout en ordre, trouver un sens à ces images d'horreur et découvrir le mystère derrière ces rêves sans cesse.

Il débarra sa porte de grenier et ouvrit la lumière de chevet sur son bureau de bois. Il déposa ses yeux sur toutes les notes qui se trouvaient sur le mur, les cartes, les listes de noms bizarres qui ne faisaient pas de sens, les descriptions (et sketchs) des personnes qu'il avait vu et croisé dans ses rêves. Il sortit son cartable, énorme monstre de trois pouces, plein de notes et de références à ce qu'il voyait à chaque fois, rempli à rebord de tout ce qu'il avait noté depuis le début. Il ouvrit le cartable, sortit une panoplie de notes et regarda dans ce qu'il avait qui pouvait être relié à cet homme aux cheveux noirs. Dans ses données, il avait une liste de noms épars que la personne avec qui il partageait sa conscience avait dans ses souvenirs. « Thorin » en faisait partie. Il trouva plusieurs notes, datant de plusieurs années et en les mettant ensemble, y comprit les sketches, il pouvait voir une légère ressemblance à son nouveau voisin. Coïncidence? Peut-être. Il avait aussi des théories qu'il avait écrites sur ce qu'il avait vu et sur ce que la personne dans son rêve avait partagé. Un sentiment de deuil qui avait durée toute une vie, une vie longue à regarder tout ceux qu'il aimait disparaître un à un. Sentiment dépressif, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Dans un torrent d'inspiration, il se mit à écrire tout ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve, dans les moindres détails, les sentiments qu'il avait vécu et les liens qu'il avait créé avec ce qu'il avait déjà comme information et les théories supplémentaires. Il numérota la page soigneusement, mettant la date de la journée et la mit soigneusement à la fin du cartable, notant les autres pages références qu'il avait utilisées. Après avoir rangé son cartable, il regarda l'heure. 7h14 am. Le temps de prendre une douche, de déjeuner et hop, à la Coop pour l'achat de ses livres. Peut-être, avec chance, il aurait l'occasion de rencontrer Clarice ou John après ses achats. Avec un léger sourire forcé, incapable malgré tout de se débarrasser de son sentiment de peine et de deuil, il descendit les escaliers de son grenier, barra la porte et commença son rituel de préparation afin de ne pas retomber dans une autre phase dépressive. Surtout que cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas enlever le visage de son voisin Thomas à la place de cet homme (plutôt nain, s'il se fiait à ses notes du passé) qui était sur le bord de la mort, avec tant de sang…

Après être sortit de la maison, passant par les escaliers et tentant de se débarrasser de son sentiment de déception de ne pas avoir vu Thomas, il mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, partit sa musique et se laissa porter par les notes de ses chansons préférés, se dirigeant vers l'Uni, en passant par Starbucks. Il aimait voir le monde se presser autour de lui, la vitesse à laquelle tout bougeait dans la grande ville, le train quotidien de chaque personne, tous des inconnus, partageant la même espace pour quelques temps, pour ensuite disparaître sans jamais les revoir. Il y avait quelque chose de tragique et à la fois intéressante dans cette situation. Il ne pouvait enlever son sentiment d'émerveillement à chaque fois qu'il voyait le nombre de personnes qui se déplaçait en même temps pour aller dans les mêmes tours de bureaux, les mêmes espaces, afin de faire fonctionner une minuscule partie de la société. Et dans tout cela, William était un grain de poussière, une feuille qui se laissait porter par le vent, traversant le chemin de milliers d'étranger sans jamais avoir de connexion avec eux. Cette pensée le faisait un peu sourire, et pour la première fois de sa vie, se demandait si, par miracle, les personnes qu'il voyait mourir à chaque fois dans ses cauchemars aurait pu être réincarné dans son époque. Peut-être auraient-ils point apprécié le manque de batailles, de moments glorieux et de conquêtes fantastiques. Après tout, le monde moderne était sérieusement fade. Mais peut-être qu'ils avaient, au fond d'eux, désirer une vie tranquille, normale, sans guerres et d'avoir la possibilité d'avoir des familles et de vivre vieux. Haussant les épaules, traversant la rue sous le rythme de sa musique, il se laissa transporter par la vague de monde qui se dirigeait, tout comme lui, à l'Université.

Il se mit en ligne à la Coop, rencontrant John par le même coup et son ami Greg et il sut que le coloc de John était un cas un peu spécial. Il y avait rumeur que durant ses années de collège, son nouveau coloc avait réussi à passer au dessus de 14 personnes différentes en commune car il était une personne insupportable. John était un peu découragé mais étant têtu et déterminé, il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de sa résidence. De plus, il n'avait pas les moyens de se permettre autre chose que la chambre d'Uni. Greg, tant qu'à lui, était dans une des communes, une chambre minuscule parmi un corridor de chambres identiques, partageant un salon commun et sans cuisinette. Il aimait la situation tout de même pouvant sociabiliser avec ceux de son étage, et le fait qu'il y avait trois jeunes femmes sur son étage rajoutait du piquant dans l'air. William ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, sachant que celui-ci allait s'essayer de séduire au moins l'une d'entre elle. John, tant qu'à lui, avait aussi l'intention de se trouver une copine d'ici la fin de l'année, mais cherchait plutôt une relation sérieuse. William n'en était pas surprit. Il pouvait facilement voir John être stable dans une relation, étant quelqu'un de mature, sérieux et avec un si grand cœur. D'ailleurs, il suggéra aux deux hommes, pendant leur magasinage de livres, qu'il pourrait leur présenter quelques unes de ses connaissances, puisqu'il y avait quelques personnes qu'il connaissait de la gente féminine qui était à la même Uni qu'eux. Les deux hommes lui échangèrent un sourire mais William leur répliqua que la seule femme qu'il allait leur présenter qui était hors de leur mire était Clarice. Greg lui demanda si c'était sa copine et il répondit que non, mais qu'il allait casser en deux n'importe quel homme qui allait tenter de la séduire sans avoir son approbation. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, voyant que William était définitivement plus petit que la moyenne mais déterminé à tenir parole.

Plus tard, il rencontra Sarah, et lui passa le mot pour sa petite sortie improvisée avec Clarice et deux de ses nouvelles connaissances d'Uni. Sarah, étant naturellement sociale, accepta l'invitation et lui proposa un bar qu'elle connaissait très bien, un pub irlandais avec de l'excellente bière et offrant une variété formidable d'entrées. Aimant l'idée, il envoya un texte à Clarice, Greg et John, en leur donnant l'adresse, l'heure et le lieu de rencontre (en avant de l'établissement). Après une vingtaine de minutes avec Sarah, ils se laissèrent et William se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de voir s'ils avaient des livres sur la musique. Il fut impressionné lorsqu'il entra dans les lieux, réalisant qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de livres et références dans cette pièce qu'à la bibliothèque centrale de la ville. Un peu humble, il se dirigea vers l'étudiante en service afin de lui demander où il pourrait trouver la section musique dans la place. Avec un sourire gêné, elle lui donna le numéro de la section et l'étage (l'étage!) de la bibliothèque où il pourrait trouver. Il la remercia, prenant soin de mentionner son prénom (l'étiquette de son nom étant en évidence près d'elle « Molly Hopper») et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Il se rendit à la bonne section et chercha pour des livres sur les partitions de guitare de tous les âges et styles, voulant voir l'étendue de leur contenu dans la bibliothèque. Il ne fut pas déçu. Il vit que la section avait plus que quatre rangées dédiées à la guitare, dont une complète avec des partitions de tous les styles musicaux. En voulant atteindre un livre plus haut, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et soudain, une main derrière lui prit le livre et lui présenta. Il se retourna et vit le propriétaire de cette main. Un homme très grand, lui rappelant Clarice sur beaucoup de points, mais avec un regard glacial derrière des yeux bleu clair. Il remercia poliment cet homme et pendant un instant, se sentit fixé jusqu'à l'intérieur de son âme, comme si celui-ci était en pleine lecture technique de qui il était. Celui-ci ne fit que lui répondre un vague « pas de quoi » avant de retourner vers la section des partitions de violon. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'interaction avec cette personne que le geste qu'il avait posé pour lui rendre service, il se retourna et décida de prendre l'événement tel qu'elle était, sans rien de plus. Il décida d'emprunter le livre qu'il avait choisi afin de l'étudier à la maison en profondeur et regardant l'heure (11h27 am), décida de retourner à la maison afin de pratiquer un peu de guitare et de venir à bout des corrections des derniers démos.

Mais ses plans changèrent drastiquement en sortant de l'Université. Concentré dans son livre, il ne prit pas trop connaissance où il se dirigeait et fonça directement (littéralement la face dans la poitrine) de son voisin Thomas. Celui-ci eut l'air aussi surprit, n'ayant pas remarqué son approche du à sa grandeur. Rempli de confusion et ayant un peu mal au nez par l'impact, il s'excusa profusément et se donnait mentalement des coups de pieds d'avoir fait une deuxième impression totalement ridicule. Il pouvait sentir ses oreilles brûler tellement il était rouge de honte. Mais heureusement, Thomas ne fut pas offusqué par l'accident. En fait, il planta ses poings sur ses hanches et lui donna un sourire mesquin, le comparant à ses neveux un peu tête en l'air. À cette comparaison, William éclata de rire. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer être de la même trempe que les deux jeunes adolescents, sourire facile et excessivement charmeurs. D'ailleurs, il lui mentionna qu'il avait promit une compensation à ses neveux pour la lasagne de la veille et qu'il était la bienvenue de les accompagner s'il le voulait. (Voilà! Une excuse fantastique pour le voir! Oh William, quel coup de champion!) Thomas eut l'air surprit de l'invitation mais excessivement flatté à la fois. Peut-être s'était-il senti exclu de la situation… Sans perdre une minute, William prit son courage et lui offrit d'échanger ses contacts avec lui afin de pouvoir se parler et peut-être faire comme ses neveux (à un niveau moins extrême). Et pour un moment, il eut droit au plus beau sourire de Thomas qu'il avait vu depuis sa courte rencontre. Le cœur de William fit trois bons par l'arrière, suivit d'un coup de couteau, se rappelant vaguement des images de son cauchemar. Il ne resta pas sur son mauvais sentiment très longtemps, étant excessivement heureux d'avoir les contacts de Thomas dans son cellulaire. Il lui promit d'être moins enthousiasme que ses neveux sur les textes, mais qu'il aimait bien ce mode de communication. Thomas lui répondit qu'il pouvait faire comme eux, qu'il n'en serait pas vexé. Incapable de se retenir de sourire (comme un idiot, vraiment!) William le remercia, lui souhaita une excellente fin de journée et qu'il allait cuisiner d'autres chaussons durant l'après midi et qu'il était le bienvenue de venir en chercher quelques uns. Il quitta l'entrée de l'Université, sourire aux lèvres, se sentant flotter six pieds dans les airs. Il décida de mettre de la musique sur ses oreilles, question de faire durer le plaisir de cette euphorie dans son cœur. Oui, il avait un peu mal de revoir les images de son rêve et le transposer sur Thomas, mais le sentiment de victoire d'avoir eu ses contacts, de l'avoir inviter à passer chez lui s'il le voulait et d'avoir la permission de le texter n'importe quand le rendait trop heureux.

Merci encore une fois à vous, lecteurs, pour vous donner la peine de lire mon fanfic, et j'en suis super reconnaissante!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour! Premièrement, je voudrais remercier de tout cœur Maman Bouba, Lobos et Ayuky pour les super commentaires laissés et je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais Gokash, tu es fantastique! :D Il y a rien de plus motivant que de savoir que des gens ont apprécié mon histoire et j'apprécierai toujours votre support!

Alors voici donc le chapitre de la semaine, et je me dois avouée un peu perplexe, à savoir si je ne devrais pas publier des chapitres plus long ou encore deux à la fois, puisque je les trouve un peu court… Et je vais faire une liste des noms de mes personnages, comme on me l'a si gentiment demandé! (en fait, j'en avais fait une, mais je ne la retrouve plus, et elle a passé tellement de temps près de mon ordi… Ça vous donne une idée à quel point je suis tête en l'air!)

Merci encore et toujours à BloodShadow, super Beta!

* Tous droits du Hobbit appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien, sinon, je serais tellement riche… hahahaha!*

Thomas se félicitait mentalement de sa victoire facile. Il avait réussit à se procurer les contacts de William, et si facilement qu'il se demandait encore ce qui s'était passé. Une invitation chez lui pour des desserts par dessus le tout ne pouvait que lui donner une excuse supplémentaire (et totalement valide) pour aller le voir. Il alla via son cellulaire sur Facebook et accepta l'invitation d'ami de William. Il savait, d'autant plus, que ce simple geste allait faire parler les autres. Lui qui avait tant de misère à être social, il venait d'ajouter quelqu'un de plus sur ses contacts. En fait, s'il jugeait avec qui il avait été et qui il était maintenant, William n'était pas vraiment un étranger. Et il pouvait voir qu'à la vitesse que leur relation sociale progressait, c'était terriblement naturel pour eux de continuer leur amitié séparée par une mort dans leur ancienne vie. Il espérait que les autres, lorsqu'il le rencontrerait, allaient partager cette même facilité d'adaptation avec lui. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était tout comme s'ils continuaient leur relation d'amitié là où elle s'était arrêtée, lors de sa mort sur le champ de bataille il y avait si longtemps. Tout en se dirigeant vers les guichets étudiants afin d'avoir son horaire de cours, il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à se réincarner dans cette nouvelle vie, en humain (malgré qu'il avait beaucoup de caractéristiques physiques de son ancienne vie) et à être capable de faire une vie dont laquelle il n'y avait pas de danger, pas de guerre et que de la paix de vivre. Soupirant de satisfaction, incapable de retenir un petit sourire, il espérait de tout son cœur que cette fois-ci, il allait être capable de partager cette vie nouvelle et saine avec ceux qu'il aimait, y comprit William.

Ayant son horaire finalement en main (cinq cours, pas une journée de libre, dommage) et ayant rencontré Nelly qui, lui aussi, venait chercher son horaire, il décida de prendre un peu de temps à aller visiter Bane et Dwayne à leur maison d'édition. Nelly l'accompagna par curiosité, car il n'était jamais allé à leur bureau de travail, et parce qu'il voulait, lui aussi, en savoir plus sur ce « William Bilbo » qu'il avait comme voisin. Étrangement, en parler avec Nelly semblait être la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Il était très discret, digne de confiance et gardait la majorité des informations personnelles des autres dans son esprit sans toutefois divulguer quoi que ce soit. Il était aussi un excellent observateur et celui-ci ne porta aucun commentaire sur les petits indices que Thomas laissait divulguer par accident. Nelly se contenta de poser quelques questions supplémentaires, faisant des signes de têtes mais sans élaborer plus. Mais lorsqu'il posa la question qui le hantait, s'il savait quoi que ce soit sur leur ancienne vie, Thomas se sentit un peu piqué et triste. Il lui fit signe que non, et Nelly soupira de déception. Il pouvait probablement deviner que cela allait être un peu agonisant pour lui et qu'il devrait faire des efforts pour se retenir pour ne pas l'appeler par son ancien prénom. Spécialement si celui-ci lui ressemblait énormément!

La visite fut courte au travail de Bane et Dwayne, et ceux-ci s'excusèrent de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour lui parler, étant dans une période très occupée : la rentrée scolaire. Ils avaient déjà manqué du temps la veille et ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu en double. Nelly, étant satisfait tout de même de sa courte visite, décida de retourner chez lui en métro, sachant que c'était un détour pour Thomas d'aller le porter et qu'il se mourrait d'envie de retourner voir son voisin. Thomas ne fit que froncer les sourcils, mais Bane, qui les avaient accompagnés à la sortie, sourit aux deux en mettant une main sur les épaules de Thomas. Celui-ci jeta un regard amusé à Thomas, sachant qu'il était déjà sous le charme de leur ancien voleur hobbit. Un peu froissé dans ses sentiments, Thomas les laissèrent à leur amusement et retourna vers le condo pour y déposer ses choses (et sans trop se l'avouer, retourner voir William). Il stationna sa voiture dans le garage et sous le moment de l'inspiration, envoya un texte à William s'il voulait un café chez Starbucks. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir vers la ruelle qu'il avait déjà une réponse positive et un sourire ( :) ). Trouvant la situation plutôt adorable, il lui demanda quelle sorte et ne fut pas très surprit de se faire répondre un caramel macchiato. Alors son William aimait les choses sucrées… Première note dans les choses qu'il aime. Mentalement, il se rappela de se faire une liste secrète à la maison sur les choses qu'il pouvait apprendre sur lui. Il fit la file, un peu anxieux d'aller chez lui pour la première fois et se demandait à quoi ressemblait son condo et s'il était aussi misé sur le confort comme avant. Il prit un cabaret de transport, sachant qu'il avait aussi à ouvrir des portes et que, malgré son sac en bandoulière de cuir, il aurait besoin d'au moins une main libre pour circuler. Il traversa la rue, faisant soin de ne pas courir dans son excitation et se donnait mentalement la morale d'être autant excité d'aller le voir. Il ne pouvait surtout pas le démontrer, et garder une apparence de calme et de sérieux était définitivement meilleur que d'avoir l'air de ses deux neveux. Pensant à eux, il ne pouvait que rouler des yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils encore être aussi énervés qu'avant? Décidément, la maturité n'avait pas encore atteint les bonnes places dans leur cas. Certes, il étaient bien partis pour être les deux jeunes les plus poilus de leur année au Collège (outre Horacio, qui était excessivement bien parti lui aussi) mais ils étaient encore à jouer des tours, chigner comme des enfants gâtés et à donner des regards de chiens battus lorsqu'ils étaient tristes ou voulaient absolument quelque chose.

Il arriva devant la porte de William, condo numéro 7. Il avait prit le temps de prendre une ou deux bonnes respirations, tentant de calmer l'excitation qu'il ressentait dans son estomac et pour la première fois, regrettait de ne pas être un peu plus vieux afin d'être beaucoup moins susceptible à ses émotions. Il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux avant de frapper à la porte. Quelques petits bruits plus tard (charmants bruits, vraiment!), la porte s'ouvrit et il prit quelques secondes pour observer la scène. William avait la main encore sur la poignée de porte et visiblement, il était en plein processus de cuisiner. Il avait un tablier qui couvrait ses vêtements, avec un dessin de cupcake sur le devant, et il avait de la farine sur une joue ainsi que sur quelques mèches de ses cheveux (qu'il avait probablement tenté d'enlever de ses yeux lors de son travail). Thomas sentit son estomac se serrer et descendre promptement dans ses talons pour ensuite reprendre son élan et faire quelques flips lorsqu'il vit le visage de William sourire timidement devant lui. Il fit l'effort de lui répondre avec un sourire, présentant devant lui avec grâce son café comme il l'avait demandé. William baissa ses yeux vers le café et le remercia profusément, lui faisant signe de rentrer et de s'installer où il voulait, tant qu'il se mettait confortable. Il prit la peine d'enlever ses souliers, notant que William était nu pied dans sa maison. Il avait définitivement gardé les pieds légèrement plus poilus qu'à la normale et ses chevilles paraissaient aussi velues. Un léger sourire se redessina sur ses lèvres à l'idée qu'il avait gardé autant de similitudes de sa vie d'avant. En déposant son sac de cuir sur une des chaises, il fut agréablement surprit de voir l'état plus que simple et à la fois confortable de son logement. Les couleurs étaient apaisantes, les meubles fait de bois et les sofas de couleur terre. Il y avait un énorme barbecue sur le balcon et il y avait aussi une petite chaise à l'opposé de celui-ci. Deux cadres ornaient les murs et ses yeux tombèrent sur des photos de famille. Il remarqua qu'il avait définitivement les traits physiques de sa mère et les yeux de son père. Il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait des hauts parleurs dans la cuisine et un excellent système de son dans le salon, ainsi que des endroits stratégiques pour brancher son cellulaire et de pouvoir faire jouer sa musique.

William avait visiblement fini ses chaussons et s'apprêtait à mettre la première batch dans le four. Il se lava soigneusement les mains, secouant ses cheveux légèrement au dessus du lavabo avec un air un peu offusquer et déposa le restant des assiettes et ustensiles sales dans son lave vaisselle. Il prit le temps de s'assurer que sa plaque à chausson était bien déposée dans le four lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à la table, en face de lui. Même la minuterie en forme de tomate qu'il avait déposé près de lui était parfaitement en harmonie dans le décor. Il ne put s'empêcher de le complimenter sur son décor de condo et avec un peu d'embarras, lui répondit que la majorité des meubles étaient des lègues de ses parents. Il lui mentionna aussi qu'il aimait l'effet vieillot du bois, le travail à la main de ceux-ci et surtout l'effet de confort que cela représentait. Définitivement, la personne que Thomas avait devant lui avait gardé ses petits traits de personnalité d'avant. Il le vit rougir un peu et il se fit poser quelques questions sur ses études, ce qu'il faisait, s'il avait un travail et outre ses neveux, quel genre de personnes avec qui il partageait ses temps libres. Thomas ne put faire autrement que de partager qui il était avec lui, un peu trop sous le charme de ce regard innocent, doux et rempli de curiosité, un peu comme s'il utilisait sur lui le même charme que ses neveux avaient utilisés.

Il passa quelques heures chez lui, mangeant plus de chaussons aux fruits qu'il n'en avait consommé de son existence et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'heure, il fut lui-même surprit. William avait l'air autant surprit, regardant son cellulaire et se grattant le derrière de la tête. Il s'excusa d'avoir autant prit son temps et qu'il ne voulait pas briser ses plans de la soirée. Thomas avait effectivement prévu quelques petits détails à finaliser pour la soirée avant le weekend, puisqu'il quittait la ville pour aller voir sa sœur et son cousin, ses parents et ses neveux, ainsi que la femme et les enfants de son cousin. C'était la réunion familiale avant la rentrée des classes et il ne pouvait pas manquer ce rassemblement. Il se leva de sa chaise et remercia William de son hospitalité et surtout, le félicita pour ses excellents chaussons. À ses mots, William emballa le reste et avec un clin d'œil, lui suggéra de donner le restant à Kyle et Philip, en attendant qu'ils reviennent dévaliser ses armoires et son frigo de sa nourriture fait maison. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de rire. Oh, comme William avait le tour de le rendre confortable! À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait autant eu de plaisir et qu'il avait ri ainsi de bon cœur? Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était avant qu'il se rappelle qui il était. Souvent, les autres lui reprochait d'être devenu trop sérieux et que de sourire était bon pour la santé. Mais rien n'était comparable au sourire et au charme de William. Pas même ses neveux, espiègles qu'ils étaient. Il promit à William de le recontacter après le weekend pour le début des classes et sur ces paroles, quitta son condo pour aller dans le sien.

En fermant sa porte, Thomas soupira de nouveau. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir de l'entrée et il vit à quel point son visage était presque radieux. Il avait un sourire au visage et il ne pouvait qu'être surprit de la situation. Et il avait accomplit une chose durant l'après midi : en apprendre plus sur William, en plus de détails que Kyle et Philip en avaient apprit. Et en bien des points, William ressemblait à Bilbo. Les ressemblances dans ses loisirs, dans ses gouts et préférences de style de vie étaient à un point similaire qu'il n'avait aucun doute que c'était lui. Rapidement, il enleva ses souliers, déposa son sac sur une chaise de sa cuisine et se dirigea dans sa chambre à coucher. Bien sur, son condo, comparativement à William, était rempli de meubles modernes. Il était partial sur ce qui était en stainless steel et aimait l'effet métallique partout où il déposait son regard. Ses sofas étaient un peu usagés mais confortables et il y avait assez de place pour recevoir tout son groupe d'amis (les 13 nains d'avant, certes). Il aimait aussi le confort, mais dans des tons bleu indigo, noir et argent. Il avait gardé ses gouts vestimentaires d'avant et même s'il avait principalement des jeans dans son garde robe ainsi que des chandails d'utilité usuel, il aimait bien être habillé chic, flattant sa silhouette et surtout son égo. Il aimait bien se sentir bien habillé et malgré l'absence de royauté dans sa nouvelle réincarnation, il avait encore en dedans de lui cette fierté personnelle qui le hantait à l'intérieur. Et son William lui donnait envie de lui montrer à quel point il pouvait encore impressionner. À moitié concentré, il écrivit à ses neveux l'heure à laquelle il allait passer le lendemain pour aller les chercher au Collège. Ses pensées étaient définitivement restées dans la cuisine du condo voisin, plongé dans le regard vert de son William Burgundy. Et pour une des rares fois de ses mémoires, il rêva de sa vie d'avant, des premiers moments qu'il avait rencontré le hobbit et comment sa première impression n'avait pas été réussi dans cette vie non plus.

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui se sont donné la peine de prendre le temps de lire mon fanfic, j'en suis excessivement reconnaissante! Votre appui est important pour moi, et je prends la peine de remercier personnellement chaque personne qui m'envoie un commentaire, alors ne vous gênez pas! :D


End file.
